


Magic is for Fools

by Soul4Sale



Series: Magic Is For Fools [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cullen’s Parentage Hinted, F/M, Father/Daughter Relationship (Non-Sexual), Flashbacks, M/M, Male Slash/Yaoi/Gay, Multi, Pre-Slash, Sweetness, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempestia Surana had always loved hearing Irving’s stories of his youth, but she’d never thought she would hear something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Gonna Slow Down

The halls of the circle tower echoed with the hustle and bustle of mage and Templar alike, but none was as important as the soft, yet swift, steps of one Tempestia Surana. A young mage training under First Enchanter Irving, she likely was off to see that very man at this moment, what with the terrified look on her face. She viewed him much like a father figure, as she never knew her own parents. Traversing the halls from the Apprentice's Quarters towards Irving’s study, she was careful to slip past people like a whisper, like she’d never even been there.

When she finally made it up the sets of stairs and through various hallways, she knocked, as was polite. Not getting an answer right away, she paused when Knight-Commander Greagoir answered the closed door with a bit of a gruff huff.

“Oh… It’s your apprentice, Irving. I suppose that will have to suffice for now. We can continue this later.” He spoke, seeming disappointed by something as he turned, bid them both farewell, and made his way towards the staircase leading downstairs. 

“Uh… So-sorry, Master Irving.” Tempestia Surana smiled sheepishly, stepping into the room and rubbing her neck nervously. “I hope I didn’t interrupt something important.”

“No, no, my dear,” Replied the elder male, smiling softly as he hid something in the drawer of his desk, “What was it you needed?”

“Oh, uh… I wanted to talk to you about-- S-something.” She started nervously, pulling her long crimson locks back and beginning to braid them together,, as she was wont to do when she was nervous. 

“Well, we cannot talk about it if you do not tell me what is bothering you, dear. Please, come sit.” Inviting her to his chair, he leaned on the desk and looked down at her with a welcoming smile. “So what is on your mind?”

“Well, uh…” As she took her seat, she really began to braid her hair, sighing long and soft before finally coming out with it, “I think I’m in love.”

“Oh?” He seemed happy, instead of surprised like she had expected, “Is that truly such a horrible thing? The Circle may not consider mages reproducing a good thing, but not every mage-born child has their parents’ abilities.”

“W-well, he…” Nearly wheezing, the lithe female fidgeted a bit in her seat, “He’s not another mage.”

“ _Oooh_ ,” Now, he seemed to get it, “So you are not certain what you should do with your feelings?”

“I… Don’t think either of us are, but… I know it’s forbidden.” Unable to meet his eyes, her hands moved swiftly around her hair, and once that was finished, she undid her work to begin again.

“A lot of things seem to be forbidden around here.” Irving mused as he looked up towards the ceiling, and then to his private fireplace, “Though I cannot see the harm in puppy love with a Templar.”

Blinking, she tilted her head a little and looked up at him, finally, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Oh, I’m sure it is a long and boring story you would not want to hear.” He assured.

“No, no. I’m curious, now.” Always burning with curiosity; that was one thing he liked about her.

“Well… I’ll scrape together what I can of the story, then. A story of my own… Flirtations with one of our pleasant guard dogs.”

“Y-you were with a Templar once?” The fact that he was gay didn’t seem to bother her so much as the fact that it was with a _Templar_. Maybe they really _were_ as similar as he often claimed. 

“Sometimes, I still am.” The familiar glint in his eye made hers widen.

“No _way_! Greagoir?” Sitting up a bit more, now, she tried to hide her shock and breathed deep to try and calm herself. “I… I’d like to hear the story.”

Nodding and smiling, he chuckled, “Very well. It all started when I first arrived at the circle. I was a little bit of a late bloomer, with my magic, so I came later than most did.”


	2. When We First Met

A dark spire cast a shadow over Lake Callenhad, the moon brightly outlining his new home as the boat slowly pushed them through calm waters towards it. The chill night air seemed to amp up the anxiety in the young blond, who watched the tower encroaching with a sense of calm dread. As the boat docked and he was escorted up the dock and towards the entrance to the tower, his head stayed at a low angle so as not to set off the Templars. He had heard such horrible things about them that he didn’t really want to upset them.

A tense atmosphere immediately loomed over him, hunching his shoulders as he could feel hidden eyes beneath nearly motionless suits of armor watching him. Fearful, but trying not to show it, he was brought before a recruit that seemed to be apprenticing to the Knight-Commander.

“Ah, he’s a little older than most of our new mages,” A very concise voice spoke, making the blond look up. A rather gorgeous brunet with a hint of stubble on his cheeks and piercing eyes filled his vision, and he gulped slightly as he nodded.

“Yes, ser, my mother called me a ‘late bloomer’.” He offered with a kind smile.

“Yes, well.” Looking slightly uncomfortable, the other man kind of shook his head and stretched his neck before glancing down, “Irving, your quarters are right through this door. You will be sharing a room with the other apprentices until the day comes for your Harrowing, or Rite of Tranquility.” Turning briskly on his heel, the bulkier male lead the way with the soft clinking of his armor and the gentle, padded footsteps of the new mage behind him. 

Once they arrived at his bunk, he was instructed to sleep on the bottom and keep his things neatly in a trunk. With that, the man left with a curt, “I am sure we will see more of each other.”

Oh, he was sure of it, was he? Either he expected trouble, or it really wasn’t that odd a thing for the mages and templars to interact. Sure, their foreboding presence was everywhere, but there seemed to be a sort of sanctity to their work that they held in the utmost of importance. Settle into life at the Circle wouldn’t take too long, would it? Certainly not with such a nice piece of eyecandy to fuel his days.


	3. Never Gonna Grow Old

“I can’t believe Greagoir was ever so… Calm.” Tempestia gasped slightly, looking up at her mentor with wide green eyes, “And you liked him from the second you met him?” Wow, that really _did_ sound familiar.

“I have, indeed. He was quite the looker when he was young. He still is, in my books, but undoubtedly he is far too old for a young flower like yourself.” Irving chuckled, shaking his head a little as a fond smile crossed his features, a soft bloom of pink on his cheeks. Suddenly, it seemed his apprentice caught on and her own blush formed from her ears to her chest.

“Oh- _Oh_ , I interrupted something, didn’t I?”

“It is alright. You certainly aren’t the first to have done so, and you couldn’t possibly be the last.” Chuckled the elder, shaking his head, “At any rate, would you like to hear some more?”

“Yes!” The answer came maybe too quickly, and she looked a little awkward for a moment, heading back to her braiding.

“Alright, now… Where was I?”


	4. Keep Catching My Eye

Blonde hair moved slowly over a furrowed brow, blown by the light breeze coming from the window he had sat himself on the edge of. A book in his lap, he carefully memorized each word, fingertips sometimes tracing them on the page. A reverent look flittered across his face when he heard the sound of a dog barking down below, and he peered over the edge to watch as it bounced and wagged, begging to play with its master. He was a man, tall and lean and dressed in such finery he had to be from some Bann’s land or another. It was the way he carried himself that really captured Irving’s attention; righteous, yet calm, something he wished the Circle had more of. Leaning a little closer to the outer edge of the window, he watched as the dog chased dutifully after a stick, a small smile on his lips.

A rough, iron grip snagged his shoulder and yanked him back, however, and with a loud yelp, he turned and saw Greagoir giving him an icy glare. 

“You can’t just jump, Mage. We’ve had plenty try, but you certainly won’t on my watch.” Oh, but he was so handsome as he spit venom, looking like a snarling dog. Perhaps Irving was staring, because after a moment, the man looked slightly less intimidating and a mite bit more concerned.

“I wasn’t about to jump,” The thinner male responded easily, trying to assure the other, “I was watching that man with his dog… I haven’t seen a dog in months. But, spring brings people from their homes, I suppose.” He smiled softly, and the large man before him glanced to the window to stop the sudden train of thoughts he was having.

“Prove it, then.” Taking the book from the other’s hand, he glanced at the cover before looking back, “What did you read?”

“I was reading about the Nevarran royal line.” Came the easy response as the mage reached for his book, “And I would appreciate it if you could kindly give it back.” 

“Prove to me you were reading.” Perhaps it was an excuse to hear the other speak, but Greagoir would never admit to it.

Beginning to recite from what he’d been reading when he’d been yanked around, the mage seemed a little more comfortable, now, speaking about his studies. With the rather indepth words assaulting his mind, he realized he should have sat down, it was like being lectured again when he was younger, almost, except this was much more pleasant. Irving had a voice that made him want to listen for ages, and when the mage finally stopped talking, all that his captive audience could do was gawk. Floundering for a moment, he finally managed to speak.

“V-very well. I see that you were, indeed, studying. To be sure that it stays that way, I expect to have essays over everything you read that isn’t magic-related.” Yes, that was a good idea, right? That way, Irving would have to come to him with everything, and there would be more time between them.

“Alright, that doesn’t sound so hard.” A small smirk quirked the corner of the blonde’s lips and the brunet felt his heart flutter. Maybe that had been a bad idea. With a curt nod, the Templar turned on his heel and left the other male to his reading.


	5. Secrets To Hide

Irving had been keeping two journals, as of late, if you could call them that. They were loosely bound scrolls, more or less, and he kept them in an impeccable order. Of course, wandering down the hall with your head in the clouds meant you were likely to drop your armful all over the floor. Another mage had seemed the most likely target, and the two were sprawled and dizzy on the floor in seconds.

“Maker’s Breath, could you watch where you’re going?” The woman had roared the second she saw that bookworm before her, “You could have seriously hurt someone, or yourself! Be lucky this is all you have to deal with.” Another apprentice, the blonde noticed, eyes gleaming with excitement. It had definitely cut his day in half; before running into Ida Mae and after running into Ida Mae. She continued to rant and rave even as he picked up his work and his books, and seemed to keep going even after he had left her company. A great Enchanter she’d make, she was too good at scolding others.

When he’d finally arrived at Greagoir’s favorite post by the reading nook Irving liked, he hurriedly handed him a few discarded sheets that seemed about right. Once he had handed them over, he gave a rushed apology about needing to meet his mentor, rushing off as though there were a fire lit under his feet. 

Turning his attention to the scrolls in his hand, he looked them over before finally setting in to read them. And they had turned out to be private journaling, instead, but he couldn’t stop himself from reading.

_5/25_

_I can’t stop thinking about him. He wants me to write him essays over the non-magical topics that I’m reading, and every time I see him I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach. He’s read six, now, as far as I can tell, and sometimes he even seems to grade them. I think he likes learning as much as I do. I love--_

Having to tuck the notes away to avoid blushing, he knew eventually he’d have to face Irving again, but for now, he’d stay as far as he could until he could get his own emotions in check.


End file.
